Ich sah den Tod vor Augen
by riddler2kone
Summary: Hagrid bekommt schwierigkeiten und Snape verschwindet.. noch unentschlossen


Hallo erstmal! :)  
  
Das ist hier meine erste Fanfiction, mal sehen wie sich die Story so entwickelt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen, freue mich auf Kritik!  
  
Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen! Harry stand schlaftrunken auf, wusch sich, zog sich an und ging dann mit Ron und Hermine, die sich wie immer zankten, zum Frühstück. Sie waren bereits in Ihrem 7ten Hogwartsjahr - Voldemort war allerdings immernoch an der Macht. Das seltsame war nur, dass er irgendwie nichts von sich hören lies. Er und seine Todesser sind scheinbar spurlos verchwunden.   
  
"Aber wir wollten doch nacher zu Hagrid!", sagte Ron gereizt.   
  
"Und da kannst du ja auch mit Harry hingehen, ich halte euch nicht auf! Ich wollte blos für die Prüfungen lernen, wenn du meinst du hast es nicht nötig, kannst du ja gerne hingehen" erwiderte Hermiene nicht minder gereizt.   
  
"Blablabla" sagte er nur, verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich zu Harry. "Na, gut gepennt?"   
  
"Geht so, nicht sonderlich, und du?"   
  
"Eigentlich ganz gut. Was haben wir eigentlich erste Stunde?", fragte Ron und kramte in seinem Rucksack nach dem Stundenplan.   
  
"Wir haben Zaubertränke", beantwortete Hermine Rons frage und beschmierte grade ein Toast mit Marmelade als plötzlich die morgendliche Eulenpost das Gesumme der Pausenhalle unterbrach.   
  
Harry sah Hedwig über ihren Köfpen Kreise ziehend bis er dann sanft auf dem Tisch landete. An seinem Fuß war sorgfältig eine Pergamentrolle gebunden. Sofort löste Harry die Rolle von Hedwigs Bein und entrollte das Pergament.   
  
Harry, Hagrid ist in Schwierigkeiten! Wir reden später, ich melde mich bei dir! R.L.  
  
Für einen Moment wusste Harry nicht wer mit R.L. gemeint ist, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen! Lupin natürlich. Fast sofrt blickte Harry zum Lehrertisch und stellte sehr beunruhigt fest, dass Hagrid nicht anwesend war!   
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Ron der Harrys Blick bemerkt hatte. Harry gab ihm den Zettel und Ron las ihn schnell durch und blickte auch gleich zum Lehrertisch. Nun schaute Hermine auch endlich aus Ihrem Buch hervor, nahm den Zettel und lies ihn schnell los. Da sie zuvor ihren Blicken gefolgt war erübrigte es sich für sie, sich noch extra zu vergewissern.   
  
"Was soll das heissen 'Hagrid ist in Schwierigkeiten' ?", fragte Ron ratlos. Doch weder Harry noch Hermine wussten darauf eine Antwort. Lupin arbeitet als Auror im Ministerium, nachdem er im Orden des Phönixes gezeigt hatte, was er kann. "Hoffentlich war es nichts schlimmes", dachte Harry, als sie sich auf zum Zaubertränkeunterricht machen.   
  
Dort angekommen, wurden sie etwas stutzig. Snape ist niemals zu spät und jetzt war er ganze 10 Minuten über der Zeit. Die Schüler drängten sich vor der Kerkertür als Malfoy zu Crabbe und Goyle sprach: "Los lasst uns gehen, ich habe keine Lust hier zwei Stunden zu warten". "Keiner wird hier gehen", sagte eine sehr tiefe und beunruhigende Stimme. Erschrocken drehten sich alle um und schauten angsterfüllt auf die Gestalt die dort in der Kerkerwölbung stand. Man sah nicht sehr viel, da die Person, oder was auch immer es sein mochte, einen langen schwarzen Kaputzenumhang umhatte. Sie war sehr groß, fast doppelt so groß wie Harry und mindestens so groß wie Hagrid.   
  
Hagrid, jetzt wo Harry an ihn denken mochte wurde ihm noch unwohler. Was macht dieser komische Typ hier? Wo war Snape? Und wo vorallem war Hagrid? Er beschloss gleich zur nächsten Gelegenheit Hagrid zu besuchen, vielleicht war er ja Krank oder so.   
  
Man konnte ein Klicken vernehmen und die Tür zum Zaubertränkekerker öffnete sich von alleine. Das musste der Typ unter dem Umhang gewesen sein, doch Harry hatte nicht bemerkt wie er seinen Zauberstab benutzte. Hat er überhaupt einen benutzt?   
  
"Los.. rein da", sagte diese tiefe, grauenhafte Stimme, doch keiner rührte sich. "Habt ihr mich nicht richtig verstanden? Los verdammt, REIN DA", rief die Gestalt jetzt und die Stimme wurde gefährlich bedrohlich. Jetzt bewegte sich jeder um so schnell wie möglich da reinzukommen. Sogar Malfoy bekam angsterfüllte Augen stellte Harry fest.   
  
Als sie drinnen waren setzte sich jeder sofort auf seinen Platz. "Was habt ihr zuletzt gemacht?", fragte die Stimme kalt als sie vorne beim Lehrerpult angekommen war. Hermine schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. Einerseits wollte sie natürlich sagen, dass sie zuletzt den Nesteltrank gebraut hatten, doch andererseits hatte sie verdammt viel Angst vor der Person. Doch ihr Wille siegte und zitternt hob sie ihre Hand. "Sir, wir nahmen zuletzt die Zusammensetzung des Nesteltrankes durch", stotterte sie. "Ok, fangt an", sagte die kalte Stimme nur. Keiner rührte sich nach dieser Aufforderung. "Sagtmal, habt ihr was mit den Ohren? LOS" erwiderte die Stimme nun sehr bedrohlich auf das Schweigen. "Ähm Sir, womit anfangen?" fragte Malfoy ein wenig zu angriffslustig wie Harry fand. "Mit dem brauen des Trankes natürlich", sagte die Gestalt nun genervt. Ihm schien die Angriffslustigkeit in Malfoys Stimme nicht zu interessieren.   
  
Also fingen sie an, ihre Kessel aufzustellen und sich die Zusaten zusammenzusuchen. Nach einer weile hörten Sie einen Knall. Natürlich hatte Neville mal wieder seinen Trank versaut. "Was soll das denn?", fragte der scheinbare Ersatzlehrer für Snape bedrohlich. Neville, am ganzen Körper zitternd, schien zu keiner Antwort fähig. Auf einmal verschwand die verspritzte Flüssigkeit und Nevilles Kessel reparierte sich wie von selbst. Die Gestalt ging wieder richtung Lehrerpult, nein sie schwebte eher dort hin wie Harry etwas erschrocken feststellte.   
  
Kurz darauf erklang auch schon der Gong und sie versuchten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Unterricht zu kommen. 


End file.
